


Clarity

by autumnstwilight (sewohayami)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Roadtrip, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewohayami/pseuds/autumnstwilight
Summary: They might see each other every day, but somehow sneaking out at night is justdifferent.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70
Collections: Ignoct New Years Gift Exchange 2020





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrynoctsky (lightinthehall)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthehall/gifts).



It is midnight by the time the reports are written and neatly filed in preparation for their delivery the next morning. Ignis glances at the shining red digits of the clock on his bedside table and heaves a sigh. Fatigue is already building behind his eyes, but he pinches at the corners and blinks it back. There is one more promise to fulfil before he sleeps.

The roads, thankfully, are near-empty at this hour, street lamps a gauzy orange in the light fog. They no longer need to sneak out, but the silent streets fill him with a secret thrill that is much the same.

His night-loving prince awaits at the crest of the hill, overlooking the lake. Ignis pulls over beside the only other vehicle in the parking lot, a sleek, dark mass out of the corner of his eye. When he alights, the thud of the closing door beckons Noctis’s attention. His head turns, slowly, lazily, but he does not yet speak.

Ignis has the blankets, so when he arrives, Noctis is squatted on the bare earth, looking out at the mist rolling over the surface of the lake. He tosses a stone, aimlessly, and the splash catches the moonlight. The sky above is half-overcast, which means it is half-clear, clouds flowing restlessly and with visible haste on air currents. The breeze has a chilly bite.

“Have you been waiting long?” Ignis asks. 

“Nah, just got here.”

The next stone skips twice before plunging beneath the surface. Ignis lays out a blanket to sit, and Noctis flops over onto it, bearing his weight on one hip.

“Did you eat tonight?”

He can’t see the eyeroll, but he can hear it in Noctis’s voice.

“C’mon. That’s not the Ignis I invited out here.” 

He leans in then, beckoning with his body heat, his weight an invitation against Ignis’s chest.

“All work and no play makes Specs a dull boy.”

Ignis ponders before setting an arm around his shoulders and cinching tight.

“Apologies.”

Noctis punches him lightly on the arm.

“No apologies either. At least not verbal ones.”

Ignis trails a finger along Noctis’s upper arm, admiring the glint of the moonlight in his coal-dark hair. Noctis’s face draws closer to his own, and the apology— and greeting— he wants goes unspoken. Their kiss is forceful, though it’s difficult to say which of them is applying the force. Noctis tastes ever-so-slightly of baked strawberries— at least he has eaten the pastries that Ignis left.

They break apart after a long moment, and Noctis leans back on his hands.

“The stars are lovely tonight,” Ignis says.

“What we can see of them, anyway,” Noctis replies. The clouds still carve a shifting boundary across the dome of the sky, obscuring the light. As they watch, the moon emerges, waxing but not yet full. The night is imperfect, but beautiful nonetheless. Ignis kisses Noctis again.

He’s lying on his back, sprawled, with Noctis’s lips trailing down his neck, when the moon passes behind the clouds once more, and the darkness grows thicker. The veil of secrecy is as warm and comforting as the blanket beneath them. Noctis settles in on his chest, like a cat that has found a lap. Ignis is hard from his earlier attentions, pleasant frustration settling in his groin, but the comfort wins out. He looks up at the half-covered stars and heaves a breath of chilly night air, gathering himself.

“Missed you,” Noctis says.

Ignis ruffles his hair. “I’ve been here all week.”

“Not here. Not like this.” Noctis plucks his glasses and folds them onto the blanket beside him, then presses a kiss to Ignis’s eyelids. It’s true that neither of them feels quite able to relax in the Citadel, or under the daylight, when the realities of their positions and schedules intrude. The future is a heavy weight that they sink toward. And yet.

“I hope you know I never love you any less,” Ignis says.

“Course not,” Noctis sighs. “It’s just… different.” He rolls off Ignis to the side, settles under his arm, looking up at the stars. “What can you see tonight?”

Ignis squints a little without his glasses, raising himself onto one elbow.

“The Messenger Star is bright. Carbuncle’s Horn is just appearing from under that cloud— there,” he points. “You can’t see the horizon, but the Draconian’s Blade is setting at this time of year, and Shiva’s Belt should be rising soon…”

“What does that mean?”

“We’re entering into autumn. Wait—” he gropes for his glasses “— let me find the wanderers.”

There are five planets that can be seen with the naked eye, but in these conditions, Ignis spots only two.

“The Water Star is in Ifrit’s Cauldron. The elements oppose, so they neutralize each other. Now is a time when people tend to conceal their emotions, or smother their passions in favor of logic.”

“Huh,” is all Noctis says, brow furrowing. This line of conversation seems to displease him, so Ignis hurriedly moves on.

“— and the Fire Star is just passing the Fulgurian’s Staff. It means— erm,” he frowns, dredging it up from memory. “It’s like a spark, an idea. Now is a time for inspiration and foresight.”

“You feeling inspired?” Noctis drags a fingertip along his arm.

“Indubitably. One does not need to see the stars to envision the future.”

Noctis shifts at that, hauling himself into a sitting position, leaning less on Ignis, curling in upon himself.

“The future, huh…?”

It’s still a sore topic, Ignis supposes, with his father’s health ever declining, their enemies ever at the gate. He sits up next to Noct, presses a kiss to his brow.

“No matter what the stars say, I will be at your side always. I can see it as clearly as the skies above.”

“Crystal clear, huh?”

“Precisely.”

“And what about…” Noctis gestures vaguely. “This secret…”

“Will remain a secret for as long as you wish it to.” Ignis clears his throat. “I confess, I am not keen on prying eyes, nor hearing the opinions of those who will never understand. But should you wish to walk hand-in-hand in the light of day…”

“Hm…” Noctis thinks to himself. “Nah… I kind of like having you all to myself for now. Just the two of us. Sneaking out together.”

“Like old times,” Ignis agrees, entwining his fingers with Noctis’s.

“Well,” says Noctis, splaying a hand across Ignis’s chest, “Not quite.”

He gives Ignis a light shove, and Ignis, not expecting it, lands on his back with a grunt. His complaints are silenced when Noctis moves to straddle him, and grinds his hips down.

“Had enough of stargazing, then?” Ignis asks, a little breathless, moving a hand to rest on Noctis’s hip. Noctis’s own hands are already prying at Ignis’s belt. “Impatient,” Ignis tuts, but reaches down to assist him. His own patience is stretched almost as thin. The night air is a cool greeting against his heated flesh, and once they’ve both worked themselves free he takes Noctis into his hand as well. Above him, Noctis leans forward, kisses him, gasps into his mouth when Ignis picks up the pace. The world narrows to points of contact, Noct’s lips, Noct’s jaw, Noct’s throat, the delicious point of friction between them. They shudder, pant and fall apart together. Noct’s sweat-damp forehead presses against his own, his body shivers, fierce concentration and a moment of utter sweetness— 

He cleans them both off with a handkerchief that won’t be salvaged, and lets Noctis settle back in on top of him. Mussed hair tickles against his chin and collarbone— he rests a hand between Noctis’s shoulder blades, feeling his still-ragged breathing in their rise and fall. As Noctis falls asleep, he traces the constellations for signs and omens, but his mind is free of fears. No future could be more certain than what exists here and now. 


End file.
